Ishvarite Named Joseph
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Riza is in IshvarIshbal, she sees a mysterious man kill everyone and asks him to kill her, what happens?    Royai in a indirect sort of way T for a little descriptive violence, no bad language Roy says 'Damn', that's it, no adult themes ONESHOT


Riza: I got the idea for this story while I was biting my lip and it began to bleed. The taste I had in my mouth after I had licked away the blood is the motivation for this story lol

* * *

Riza moved her tongue over her lips to ease the pain. The arid desert air was suffocating and it made her lips chap. The metallic after taste of blood was all she could taste and the gritty sand which she had been breathing in made her throat dry and stung her eyes. She moved up the embankment, following her commanding officers and reached the top just in time to see Zolf J. Kimbley blow up the arm of a grown, male Ishvarite. She felt her stomach turn to see the alchemy being used all around her, even the man whom she had admired since he went to train at her father's home, had been ordered to kill the two doctors from Liesenburgh just because they were aiding both sides. Kimbley was not only killing the Ishvarites, but she could tell he was talking to them.

She stood stiffly and awaited orders, hoping she would not receive any. She also hoped that the snaps and explosions of fire she heard in the distance would stay there or get farther from her current position.

Roy Mustang did not know that Hawkeye was even in Ishvar, not to mention participating in the mass murder of the race of people with dark skin and red eyes that everyone feared for no reason other then the fact that they looked different. Riza herself, did not know the true reason they were in Ishvar; she believed that the war had begun with a female officer shooting a child and was just glad it was not her.

Riza snapped from her thoughts when she realized that someone was behind her and that the snapping in the distance had stopped. She realized that she was kneeling on the ground, alone except for the person behind her. He heart began to beat quickly as she felt a hand touch her. She turned and saw the face of an Ishvarite. He towered over her, eyes matching an X-shaped wound on his forehead. She didn't move, afraid he'd kill her. How could she let this happen? And where had everyone else gone?

"A-Are you g-g-going to k-kill me?" She stammered, unsure of what to do.

"Are you with the military who's murdering and massacring my people?" He asked, his voice was burning her ears. It was hard like someone who had seen war, but hurt and broken like someone who was grieving. Well he had right to grieve and right to kill her, she'd killed children who were probably his friends and saw Zolf kill his brother. She drew in a breath.

"Yes." She said, shakily.

"Have you killed any of my people. She didn't answer, instead, she held up the diary she had kept since arriving.

"The names, the dates on which they died and where they had been are all written in there…please kill me." She said and he looked at her and tears filled her eyes. She dropped her head, waiting for death. He placed his hand on her head just like he had with the others and then she knew where the others were. Images flashed before her eyes, remembering him placing his hand on their head and blowing them apart from inside their skulls. She kept her head bowed and just waited for death.

"How old are you?" He asked. She didn't dare move.

"Eighteen." She said.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I love a man and I came to protect him." She answered truthfully.

"I see, have you killed these people," He bounced the diary in his hand, "while protecting him or was he elsewhere?"

"Almost all were while I protected him the rest were while protecting the others." She said, tears still slipping from her eyes and hitting the sand.

"What is your name, soldier?" He asked.

"Eliza…Riza Hawkeye." She said.

"My name's Joseph." He said and she looked up at him. He had a small smile on his face.

"Do you usually interrogate your prisoners before killing them, Joseph?"

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Why not? I deserve it…" She said.

"Because it would be cruel of me to kill such a person. One who's only reason for killing is for love. I admire you, though I don't agree with you, your ideas are the same as mine in a way. Ishvara is my love, like this man to you. I kill to protect the blood of Ishvara and you kill to protect your man…tell me…what is his name?"

"Roy Mustang…" She said.

"This Mustang must be a good man to have someone like you protecting him, is he that one who almost killed himself to redeem himself for killing Ishvarites and the two kind doctors?"

"Hai."

"I understand, I will allow you to live if you and this Roy Mustang man leave right now."

"Thank you…" She said. He smiled a little as she stood, wiping her eyes….

Years later, a report came to Riza Hawkeye and as she looked at it, she felt her heart race…

"COLONEL!" Riza yelled, swinging her leg, knocking Roy Mustang to the ground and aimed her two pistols at the Ishvarite's face. She hesitated and he got away, only to be attacked by Major Armstrong. She watched with curiosity as the Ishvarite put his hand to the ground and blew a hole to the sewer, falling into it and ran away below there feet.

"Damn it, he got away." Roy cursed beside her. She ran over to the wounded Elric brothers and wrapped her coat around Edward.

* * *

Riza: Randomness :) I hoped you liked it 


End file.
